Russian Roulette
Synopsis Mr Maxwell, a patient of Dr Tricia Summerbee is suffering from depression, and keeps walking onto railway lines. Meanwhile, Mike considers taking Sergeants exams. Full Summary Clive Denby from MI5 arrives unexpectedly and demands to see Craddock. He smugly tells him of a top secret surveillance operation he is carrying out in the area and that he may need a helping hand. Denby and Mike are old acquaintances. They were cadets in London and Denby takes delight that he as climbed the career far quicker than his old class mate. Other matters at the station soon divert attention away from the patronising visitor. There have been reports of suicide attempts on the railway line which need looking into and Mike tells Craddock that he has decided that he wants to take his Sergeant exams. Elsewhere Lithuanian Igor Saukas has come all the way from Russia to pay a visit to his old friend and business partner, Vernon Scripps. Leaving his trawler in Whitby, Saukas starts his hunt for Vernon in the Aidensfield Arms where Blaketon and David are most obliging. Vernon is horrified when David tells him that Saukas is coming to see him - he sold him some leaky umbrella's back in Lithuania and it could be pay back time. Little does Saukas know that he is the subject of Clive Denby's investigation. He suspects that the Russian visitor is a spy and what's more he thinks that Vernon is also involved. At the surgery Tricia is having a few problems with a new patient, Mr Maxwell. He came to see her with some chest complaints but soon started to behave very strangely- waiting for her late at night, calling her out for a suspected heart-attack and yet showing no symptoms. Tricia begins to suspect that Maxwell's problems are psychosomatic. When Mike visits her at the surgery Tricia lets her professional discretion slip as she discusses Maxwell's strange behaviour. Maxwell has overheard the whole conversation and is livid - he threatens to report her. Furious with herself Tricia is determined to help Maxwell. She locates his medical records and talks to his old doctor. Her suspicions are confirmed - he has been suffering from clinical depression, even suicidal, after the death of his wife. After a long chat with Tricia, much to her relief Maxwell is persuaded to seek some more specialist help. Back to his old tricks Vernon finds that Saukas's arrival isn't quite as painful as anticipated. Saukas has a trawler full of peat and has come to Vernon to strike a deal. Soon Vernon is selling peat to the whole of Aidensfield - he even manages to persuade Gina to use it at the Aidensfield Arms. When smoke starts billowing out of the pub, Vernon discovers that the peat is contaminated. Saukus has had his revenge! Elsewhere Craddock is delighted when he contacts the Chief Superintendent at the Division about Denby's investigation into Saukus. They agree that the situation has become nothing more than a wild goose chase and Denby's mission comes to an instantaneous end, much to his frustration. Cast * Jonty Stephens as Eamon Maxwell * Mark Letheren as Clive Denby * Stanley Townsend as Igor Saukas * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Dicken Ashworth as Enoch Payne * Polly Pleasence as Dr Elizabeth Mitchell Gallery File:RussianRoulette1.png|A BR Standard Class 4 approaches Diswell tunnel File:RussianRoulette2.png|Eamon stands on the tracks File:RussianRoulette3.png|The train enters the tunnel File:RussianRoulette4.png|75029 soon puffs out of the tunnel File:RussianRoulette5.png|75029 approaches Eamon File:RussianRoulette6.png|Eamon awaits File:RussianRoulette7.png|Eamon stands still File:RussianRoulette8.png|Eamon moves away, unhurt File:RussianRoulette9.png|Clive spies at Whitby File:RussianRoulette10.png|Clive watches over Igor File:RussianRoulette11.png|Mike reports the Diswell tunnel event and his plan of taking the Sargent exams to Craddock File:RussianRoulette12.png|Eamon went to Tricia for a check up File:RussianRoulette13.png|Tricia schedules Eamon for a hospital appointment for further looks File:RussianRoulette14.png|Igor comes into the Aidensfield Arms File:RussianRoulette15.png|CLive follows behind File:RussianRoulette16.png|Igor ask Oscar for Vernon's whereabouts File:RussianRoulette17.png|Mike inspects Diswell tunnel File:RussianRoulette18.png|Mike finds nothing suspicious File:RussianRoulette19.png|Mike notices Eamon's house nearby File:RussianRoulette20.png|Mike questions Eamon which rejects the events nearby File:RussianRoulette21.png|Oscar calls on David to meet Igor File:RussianRoulette23.png|Igor introduces himself and ask for Vernon File:RussianRoulette24.png|Clive takes notes on the two's conversation File:RussianRoulette25.png|Clive comes to Craddock for a little back up File:RussianRoulette26.png|Craddock was happy to support Clive File:RussianRoulette27.png|Mike was surprised to see Clive turn up in Aidensfield File:RussianRoulette28.png|Vernon was shocked to hear Igor's name File:RussianRoulette29.png|Vernon orders David to tell Igor he's unavailable File:RussianRoulette30.png|David tells Igor exactly want Vernon said File:RussianRoulette31.png|Igor was soon happy to see Vernon again File:RussianRoulette34.png|Clive reports what he heard from Vernon and Igor's conversation File:RussianRoulette32.png|Igor suggest a business in peat File:RussianRoulette33.png|Eamon drops by and ask Tricia for his appointment time tomorrow File:RussianRoulette35.png|Clive watches down on Vernon and Igor File:RussianRoulette36.png|Clive pays Mike a visit next morning File:RussianRoulette37.png|Clive questions Mike what is to know about Vernon Scripps File:RussianRoulette38.png|Tricia examines Eamon's x-ray results File:RussianRoulette39.png|Clive suggest to Craddock to watch out for the town's "local yokel" File:RussianRoulette40.png|Tricia comes by and tells Eamon that he is fine and healthy File:RussianRoulette41.png|Tricia suggest to Eamon to take some sleeping pills File:RussianRoulette42.png|Phil and Alf keep an eye on Vernon File:RussianRoulette45.png|Phil suggest to keep a lookout on the nearby building behind Vernon File:RussianRoulette46.png|Phil was horrified to see Vernon and David coming into the inn File:RussianRoulette47.png|Phil and Alf keep quiet as David washes his hands File:RussianRoulette48.png|They both soon find themselves in an embarrassing situation File:RussianRoulette49.png|Tricia gets a call from Eamon saying he's dying File:RussianRoulette50.png|Tricia checks over Eamon and tells him he just panicked File:RussianRoulette51.png|Tricia thinks that his panic caused him to think he's dying File:RussianRoulette52.png|Vernon tries to sell to Gina some Lithuanian peat File:RussianRoulette53.png|Gina is convinced and decides to try some File:RussianRoulette54.png|Enoch comes in for his daily delivery of coal File:RussianRoulette55.png|Oscar tells Enoch that they have a new fuel to try out File:RussianRoulette56.png|Enoch soon had enough and decides to talk to Vernon File:RussianRoulette57.png|An angry Enoch comes in to settle things with Vernon File:RussianRoulette58.png|Vernon quickly cools Enoch's temper down by making partnership with him File:RussianRoulette59.png|Tricia ask Eamon his occupation and thinks his problems are psychosomatic File:RussianRoulette60.png|Eamon burst in anger due to her answer File:RussianRoulette61.png|Eamon overhears Tricia and Mike talking about his health File:RussianRoulette62.png|Oscar complains the peat won't ignite File:RussianRoulette63.png|Eamon comes back and tells Tricia he could report her File:RussianRoulette64.png|Igor tells Vernon that the peat is not yet dry due to cool air during transport File:RussianRoulette65.png|Tricia tells Mike to keep a lookout on Eamon File:RussianRoulette66.png|Bradley still thinks that Eamon is suicidal File:RussianRoulette67.png|Tricia still rejects Mike's idea File:RussianRoulette68.png|Gina suggest a bit of coal and firelighters to ignite the peat File:RussianRoulette69.png|The peat soon becomes a smoking disaster File:RussianRoulette70.png|Oscar and Co. soon want their money back File:RussianRoulette71.png|David and Vernon hide in the darkness for some time File:RussianRoulette72.png|Tricia reads Eamon's medical notes File:RussianRoulette73.png|Alf tells Craddock that Igor has been selling bad peat File:RussianRoulette74.png|Elizabeth tells Tricia that after Eamon's wife died, his world crumbled File:RussianRoulette75.png|Clive is convinced that Igor and Vernon are still playing as spies File:RussianRoulette76.png|Tricia tries to get a hold of Eamon but to no answer File:RussianRoulette77.png|Vernon calls it quits with Igor File:RussianRoulette78.png|Igor tells Vernon that they are equal now File:RussianRoulette79.png|Alf tells David that they have been under surveillance File:RussianRoulette80.png|Tricia comes to Eamon's house and gets a horrible feeling after hearing the train File:RussianRoulette81.png|Tricia sees Eamon standing on the tracks File:RussianRoulette82.png|75029 chugs out off Diswell tunnel File:RussianRoulette83.png|Tricia shields her eyes to see the disaster unfold File:RussianRoulette84.png|Eamon escapes with no injuries File:IMG 1751.PNG|Tricia was surprised to see Eamon escapes the train File:RussianRoulette85.png|Eamon and Tricia soon have an argument after his action File:RussianRoulette86.png|Tricia comes in and tells Eamon he knows his back story File:IMG 1752.PNG|Tricia questions Eamon's wife's age File:RussianRoulette87.png|Tricia gives Eamon a pep talk File:RussianRoulette88.png|Tricia vouches Eamon over Mike's visit File:RussianRoulette89.png|Eamon promises Tricia to go and see a psychiatrist File:RussianRoulette90.png|Vernon and Igor tie up loose ends or Igor won't come back to Russia File:RussianRoulette91.png|Clive was shocked to hear his business in Aidensfield is done File:RussianRoulette92.png|Alf, Phil, and Mike both chuckle what happened to Clive File:RussianRoulette93.png|Enoch got his revenge over Vernon Category:Episodes Category:Series Eleven